


Ритуал

by Yozhik



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Ритуал

Нанами прихорашивается перед зеркалом – яркая резная рама, разноцветные флакончики с чарующими названиями, любимая расчёска с треснувшей ручкой, подарок брата и потому бесценная – эти мелочи напоминают ей о детстве, и, как в детстве, вызывают надежду на чудо.  
Духи с головокружительно сладким запахом называются «Очарование»; у карамельно-яркой помады привкус вишни; Нанами, затаив дыхание, чуть касается щёк пуховкой – на самом деле, пудра ей ни к чему, кожа и так без изъяна, но ритуал есть ритуал.  
– Куда ты торопишься, глупышка? – спрашивает Тога, чуть заметно усмехнувшись, обнимает её за плечи и целует в макушку.  
«Очарование», – думает Нанами, и, обернувшись, оставляет на его щеке карамельно-вишневый след.


End file.
